omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudette Vance
|-|Queen Blade: Spiral Chaos= |-|Queen Blade: Rebellion= |-|Queen Blade: Unlimited= Character Synopsis Claudette (クローデット) is the oldest daughter of the Vance family and a favorite for victory in the Queen's Blade Tournament. However, because she is an illegitimate child, she is not in line for the throne. Instead, she is expected to protect Leina and is forced to struggle for her father's affection. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-B, likely 6-B ''' | At least '''High 6-A, likely higher | Unknown, likely higher Verse: Spiral Chaos series Name: Claudette Vance, Lord Of Thundercloud (QB), Queen Of Thundercloud (Rebellion) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Queen of Gynos Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers and shields of lightning for protection), Very Limited Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes by slamming her sword onto the ground), Limited Power Nullification (Lightning from her sword can even pierce through magic and spells (though strong enough spells can hold it off)) | Same as before but on a drastically far higher scale than before, Can now control lightning without the need of Thunderclap, Resistance to Lightning Manipulation | Same as before but on an extremely far higher scale than previously Destructive Ability: At least City Level, likely Country Level (Stomped Leina Vance in their first encounter and traded blows with her in the Queen's Blade Tournament) | At least Multi-Continent Level, likely higher (Casually fended off with Annelotte, Mirim, Sayinyang, Tarnyang, Luna Luna, Yuit and Vante) | Unknown, likely higher Speed: At least Relativistic (Blitzed Leina) | At least Relativistic (Swifter than before) | Unknown, but higher Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: At least City Class (Created a large storm by throwing her sword to the sky), likely Country Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | Unknown, likely higher Durability: At least City Class likely Country Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | Unknown, likely higher Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended Melee Range with Thunderclap, Tens of meters to Tens of kilometers with lightning attacks Intelligence: Claudette is a battle prodigy, being a former general in the Vance family prior to her participation in the Queen's Blade's Tournament. She is a formidable fighter, being capable of defeating the likes of Leina, Risty, and more people. Even when outnumbered, she is still more than capable of handling any threat no matter how dire it is. However, for all her power, Claudette is extremely prideful, arrogant and overconfident, always thinks highly of herself and thinks that she is the strongest of all. She also tends to hold back in most of her fights even when outnumbered. Weaknesses: Claudette is arrogant, prideful, overconfident short-tempered and bratty, Thinks of herself as a chosen one by the gods, tends to hold back against her foes in most of the times, In QB, she cannot use lightning without Thunderclap. This is no longer the case after the usage of the Wizard Stones in QB: Rebellion, She also cannot swim. Versions: Spiral Chaos | Rebellion | Unlimited Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed Characters Category:Queens Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6